transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Raid
New Cybertron Highway The highway revitalization project has not reached these equatorial lanes yet; many lights and communication relays are missing. Cybertron's golden age is but a distant memory, visible only in the threadbare glitter of pyrite encrusting the slowly moldering residential superstructures along these narrow, claustrophobic two-lane stretches. Although there is no overt defacing of the buildings, neither bomb blasts nor char from fires, there do seem to be a lot of missing fixtures, as if anything not nailed down had disappeared. Neglect is rampant. At least the skies are clear: the scintillating form of Tria sparkles brilliantly in the bejeweled night skies. The ramps and overpasses that lead to the south echo the hollow desolation of the abandoned planetary surface. "Hnn. Whut this stuff for?" So asks Grimlock as he paws through a large crate of massive synthetic rubies, shipped in fresh from the Rock-labs of Planet Mineralia. Grimlock takes up a particularly large and pointy red crystal, idly poking the tip of it with one finger- it even scratches his black finish. "Hn. Sharp." he hmms, and then leans back in his cramped seat- being careful not to shift his weight around TOO much inside of Fanfare's cargo bay. It's got to mean something if the cargo's escort weighs more than the cargo itself. Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines is rumbling along, not minding the moving around too much, rather used to it, and quite frankly ONE dinobot is still not as nerve wracking for the mellow mech as last time when he had TWO. He has some Iron Maiden playing loudly, thoug not as loud as usual as he rumbles "Ye both okay back there?" Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines is also in a bit of a grumpy mood. - Making his way from the cockpit back towards the cargo area, Hound spots Grimlock pawing his way through the explosive materials. "Hey Grimlock! Watch it! One wrong move with one of those things and we'll be airborne Autobots!!" Hound wasn't exactly equipped with the most powerful of arsenals, but he did offer a good dose of logic and in this case, Ultra Magnus was hoping the two would balance each other out. Glancing over to the large crates of swords, Hound ponders for a moment, "Wonder where those are headed?? Windshear is piloting a random decepticon shuttle with some cohorts aboard. The Seeker was given a mission to pirate some weapons grade rubies and that’s exactly what he has in mind. Unfortunately the cargo ship landed and unloaded sooner then anyone expected so now he’s got to pirate the Autobot transport that has it instead. As he picks up the Autobot shuttle he realizes its one he’s seen before. "well well, its Fanfare...this will be fun, mechs." he angles the shuttle closer. "It goes without saying there are other bots on board... look, Pirates code is not to kill, attacking straight off makes our job harder... we need to hold them at bay long enough to get the loot. Everyone with me on this?" "That good, cuz Brawl not stoopid pirate ... Brawl king!" Brawl blathers rather loudly, looking over Windshear's shoulder and inspecting his operation of the shuttle. With Onslaught at the helm of their mentoring project, it seems his underling has assumed the role of overseer. "Hey, you Seeker no push red button. That one bad!" Brawl bellows again, trying to sound much smarter than he actually is. He's not fooling anyone. "Pirates code?" Tremor laughs. "Don'know bout any a you, but I'm stickin with Decepticons' Code - which I think goes somethin like, 'Kill everyone and take all their stuff'." He is sitting well away from Brawl with his foot up on a crate sipping high grade. "Am I right?" Grimlock glances up at Hound, and shrugs. "Hnn. Maybe. Me Grimlock thought these roo-bies not SPLODE, though. Like, them used for laser-focusing lenses n' stuff. That what him Crosshairs say." he shrugs, but puts the gem down anyway before he glances upwards. "HEY. Us there yet?" he asks of Fanfare. "Me Grimlock bored!" Dont forget the other rule of piracy: Pillage, THEN burn! The huge ship rumbles around both of them, still waiting for a reply as he states "Iahex fer now. Then we'll see. " he states to Hound. Then he replies "Nae, But soon." he promises, focusing on an incoming blip. His engines accelerate a little bit, the pitch rising. - As his usual duties dealt with enemy detection, Hound hopes Grimlock can sit still enough to prevent any explosions in the cargo area. Heading back to the cockpit, the Autobot takes a seat at one of the sensor consoles. Moving his fingers over the Cybertronian controls, Hound focuses his blue optics on the radar. "Uh oh!! Fellas!! I'm readin' a few inbound bogies. They don't look like 747's to me!" Rising from his seat, Hound moves over to the front windshield of the huge aircraft, "You see anything out there pal? Grimlock?!? You wanna come check this out?" Windshear has got the shuttle about as close as he can get without being noticed by the Autobot. He pauses and glances back at Brawl and Tremor, "Get ready Im about to -- slag." he notices Fanfare speed up, "Weve been detected... so much for subtly...Lets do this!" he fires off a bank of lasers toward fanfare, some to hit, some to go across his nose to try and slow him down. He flips a lever and the side loading door opens, "Fire to bring him down, mechs!" Windshear continues to fire at Fanfare to try and bring him down. Tremor produces his super-generic laser pistol and steps to the open loading door, wind whipping about his frame. "Get in close enough an I'll fly out 'n bash that Autobot outta the sky!" In the meantime, he opens fire on Fanfare. "Brawl hate to say, but Tremble right. We no pirates, we Decepticons!" Brawl so eloquently states, still eyeing Windshear and that red button. Nothing good has ever come of red buttons on shuttles, of this the Combaticon is sure. "If we pirates, we all walk around with optic patches and legs made of wood." Grumbling, Brawl stalks back towards the rear of the craft known as the aft and waits for the loading door to open. "Brawl only lissen cuz you promised big ru-bee!" Rubbing elbows with his former punching bag, the Combaticon laughs. "Tremble no bash anything, that what Brawl for!" "Hn! Me Grimlock no 'fraid of thems guys. OPEN DOOR." And with that, Grimlock hits the obligatory big red button, and soon bails out of the empty cargo bay door! Grimlock lets his antigravs kick in, and he swoops straight at the Decepticon shuttle- had he a mouth in this mode, he'd probably smile to see the expressions on the Decepticons' faces! "Me Grimlock glad you come 'long. It cramped in theres!" and with that, he rears back, and swings a fist forward in a punch!...to the nose of the Decepticon shuttle. *CLONG!* - As the laser fire begins to *PING* and *DING* off Fanfare's imposing frame, Hound looks up and around at the various sounds rattling the transport. "Looks like they're on to us! We've got to get ready for defense of the cargo! Racing for the back of the Hercules, Hound watches Grimlock pull the Geronimo leap. While Grimlock could fly, Hound couldn't so he figured another way to assist. Leaping behind one of the laser emplacements that the transport has been equipped with, the scout straps a harness onto his green frame. After a second of charing, Hound locks in on the area around the incoming bogeys and he begins to unleash a barrage of laser fire. Of course with Fanfare's evasive maneuvers, Hound's aim was less than spectacular, but at least the turret fire made for some pretty fireworks. "I'm trying to hold them off Fanfare!! Let's see if we can make it to our next stop!!" Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines arghs as he's beginning to take hits, the laserfire's damage hidden on his black paint as he continues to accelerate to full speed "Grimlock, Ah dun think... Ach!" he grumbles, allowing Hound control of the lasers as he pitches sideways suddenly, trying to throw the Decepticons off. But the shuttle of course was faster than him *grumblegrumble* as he continues along, dropping lower in the sky until he was passing between old light poles along the highway, just barely having the room to pass without clippign them. "Hang on, Hound!" Windshear sees the Dinobot smash a fist into the nose of the shuttle. the ship rocks downward a bit and he works the controls to level it back out. He stares out of the viewscreen at the Dinosaur and just has nothing to say to that. Instead he keeps firing at Fanfare and is pleased to see the 'bot start to decend. Now if he can just get the passenger off the nose of the con shuttle all the better. He speeds up the shuttle suddenly and closing in attemps to force Fanfare down using the shuttle as leverage. Brawl is tilted to one side, leaning in on Tremor's shoulder. "Hey, bad touch!" the Combaticon snarls, righting himself and taking another pot shot at the transport plane. "Hey, Seeker need to stop sucking at pi-looting this thing!" Tremor chuckles disdainfully as Brawl elbows him. "Yer eager," he says, "L'give ya that." He is attempting to take aim at Fanfare's starboard engine when Grimlock CLONGs into the shuttle! Trem is nearl knocked off balance - the only thing keeping him standing is pride. "Slag!" He curses. "Errr... Grimlock! Either way, that creep stole my idea!" He looks to Brawl then and continue firing on Fanfare's engines. "Ya headin' out, then?" *BOOM* BOOM* "... Ach! Ah just lost engines one and four!" Reports the strained-sounding Fanfare as he continues down to the roadway. "Ah'mnae badly hurt, but ah gotta land soon. They're forcin' me down. Be ready Hound." His smoking engines catch on REAL fire now as his landing gear drops, a bumpy landing as he rolls along the highway a good distance, his own lasers firing up again at the overhead cons. "RARGH!" Grimlock is not one to be stopped! His energo sword blazes brightly for a moment- and then he *STABS* the weapon down into the nose of the 'con shuttle s a makeshift handle! This done, Grimlock rears his other hand back...and swings a mighty punch at the shuttle's windshield- he bashes straight through the glass, and his fist continues on its way- right at Windshear's face! That's one way to complain to a pilot, it'd seem. Combat: Grimlock misses Windshear with his Windshear Windshield what's the difference? (Punch) attack! - It's Memphis Belle all over again, except without the theatrical stylings of Harry Connick, Jr. Wrapping his metallic hands around the laser emplacement's handles, Hound continues to unleash a flurry of wild laser fire in the area of the Decepticons. Just as the trusty Autobot lines up a perfect shot, he hears a mechanicl *LURCH* "Woah!! Take it easy on the landing Fanfare!! And get ready for some ground combat!!" Rattling around in his harness, Hound unclamps it, deciding to take a trip to the cockpit. The problem is that as the transport is struck once again, the Autobot is flung backwards and down the exit ramp. Tumbling from the plane, Hound flails his arms in vain as he makes a rough landing on Cybertron's surface. *CRUUUUNNNCCH* *SCREEEEECH* goes his frame as he comes to a halt. "Uggh...Grimlock..Fanfare...watch out!" Withdrawing his blaster from subspace, the Autobot heads in the direction of the transport that's already landing. Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines says, "... Sorreh About that." Windshear sees Fanfare heading down and smiles. But then his smile is wiped off his face as Grimlocks fist goes through the windshield and very nearly connects with his nose!!! He pulls his head back and sneers. "You damaged Dececpticon Empire property, Dinobot! Not nice." he suddenly pulls the stick forward and the shuttle tips downward hard. Hes going to bring the ship down next to fanfare and hopefully knock the Dinobot off as he does. Tremor smirks, pleased to see flames erupting from Fanfare's engines. "We got 'em now," he boasts, "They're gonna crash. We better prepare to board." At this, Grimlock starts banging on the shuttle's cockpit, trying to bash into it. "Slag, Breezy! Shake off that Dinobot or we're gonna end up just like those Autobots!" Brawl wastes no more time, leaping from the shuttle and drifting through the air. The Combaticon eyes Hound and the shuttle, and shrugs his shoulders. "If him Tremble any good, he won't need Brawl help." Gliding down to the ground, Brawl tromps up to the Autobot's fallen form and sends a tiny kick at his mid-section. "You live? If so, tell Brawl so he can kill you!" Combat: Brawl strikes Hound with his Health Check (Kick) attack! "Grr! Get back here!" Grimlock grabs and flails in an attempt to lay his hand on Windshear, but to little avail! Grimlock grumbles, and he pulls his arm out of the shuttle window...only to grab his laser blaster with his free hand, and he sets about filling the inside of the shuttle cockpit with painful energy! "Me Grimlock damage YOU!" he says between random shots. Combat: Grimlock strikes Windshear with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. - Hound is just beginning to shake off the effects of free-falling from a plane, when he spots Brawl's larger frame headed in his direction. "Fanfare!! Try to get away as fast as you...**OOOOF** Holy Batman text bubbles! the Autobot takes a swift kick to his mid-section that sends him backwards to the ground once again. *CLLANK* *CLANK* goes Hound once again. Rising from his battered state, the scout knows he must engage the stronger foe if he's going to give Fanfare some time to escape. "I'm alive alright Decepticon!! Hay Yah!!" Leaping forward, Hound takes his fist into a karate chop across Brawl's shoulder. Combat: Hound sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Hound strikes Brawl with his Karate Chop (Punch) attack! Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines slows to a stop now, watching as Hound tumbles out. He growls himself, now controlling the lasers as he turns them about. Leaving his engines running he fires at the incoming Decepticons, finding only one clear of combat to attack - Windshear. Combat: Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines misses Windshear with his Laser attack! Brawl growls, taking the punch in the mouth and he just keeps walking forward. If not for the mouth plate, he'd probably be foaming at the mouth right about now. "You Jeepguy try to fool Brawl, try to play dead! Brawl no dummy, unlike whut thems say." Belying his stature and weight, the Combaticon leaps forward with a punch or two of his own. "Brawl smartest one there is!" Combat: Brawl strikes Hound with his Hate and Rage (Punch) attack! Windshear takes a laser to the chest right as he lands the shuttle. It causes him to flip back out of his seat thereby avoiding the laserblast from Fanfare as it blasts through the shattered windshield to smash into the bulkhead behind him. A bit rattled the Seeker scrambles to his feet and fires his laser at the dinobot. But he has no time to engage the Dinobot further right now. He has to get inside Fanfare and get the rubies. Windshear scrambles out of the shuttle and yells to either con, "Distract that Dinobot!!" and he sprints for Fanfare. Combat: Windshear strikes Grimlock with his Laser attack! *SPANG!* Windshear's laser strikes home...but doesn't seem to phase Grimlock in the least! The dinocommander grunts- and then he pushes away from the shuttlecraft- ripping his sword out in the process. Having lost track of Windshear, Grimlock narrows his optic visor as he sees Brawl engaging hound. "Hn. That no good." he says- and springs to action! He makes a mighty leap off of the 'con shuttlecraft...aiming to land on Brawl! (Grimlock's not a plumber, but it'll have to do). Combat: Grimlock strikes Brawl with his BIG BOOT (Kick) attack! - Hound absorbs the flurry of Brawl's punches, raising his forearm armor too late to do any good. "If you're so smart, what are you doing fightin' for the wrong team pal?! This is what you want to be wearing," Hound exclaims, motioning to his brightly-displayed Autobot symbol. Raising his blaster, the scout shuts an optic closed like he'd seen humans do on Earth. Looking over Brawl, Hound can't find a weak point on the Decepticon, so he just decides to aim for one of the foe's knee joints. *PEW* *PEW* Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines starts to pull ahead slowly, but even while he had his duty, he was reluctant to leave Hound to Brawls' mercies and growls again, noticing Windshear suddenly clambering aboard his cargo bay and inside. "WHAT THE! YOU GET OUTTA THERE ROIGHT NOW YE PIDGEON-SUCKING, ALKIE-CARPET-SCENTED, STUBBY-WINGED, DUAL-ENGINED SHRIMP O A SPEED FREAK" He bellows loudly, suddenly snapping his cargo bay door shut behind Windshear. Combat: Hound strikes Brawl with his Laser - Better Than Icy Hot For Knees!! (Laser) attack! Brawl starts to laugh maniacally, "Hawawahawaha! You Autobottums are big piles of woosies..WHOA!" he suddenly exclaims, first being booted in the air, then being shot in the ankle. Shaking the damage off, Brawl tries to rethink his strategy, or at least think of having one at all. "Hey, you Tremble need help. Brawl not doing this solo!" Transforming into his Tank mode, the Combaticon charges his Dual Sonic Cannon and targets both of the Autobots giving him a headache. Brawl transforms into his Tank mode. Combat: Tank misses Hound with his Shocking Developments Area attack! Combat: Tank strikes Grimlock with his Shocking Developments Area attack! Tremor finally piles out of the shuttle, having had to take a brief break to drain a fuel line. He rushes out onto the battlefield and looks for somebody to punch. "All right," he declares, "Let's cause some pain!" Combat: Tremor misses Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines with his PAIN (Punch) attack! Windshear hears the doors slam shut behind him and he frowns, "If you don’t want me in then why did you shut the -- oooo rubies." he goes over to the container and grins. Now this is sweet and a nice batch of them. And he gets the best two. Boy is he going to have fun sorting through these for them. He grabs the container and tosses them into his subspace compartment. Its a tight fit but it makes it. Then he chuckles. "Im sure you won’t mind me taking those, Autobot. They were weighing you down. Now you should be able to run away faster --" his comment is stopped as he sees something else. "Swords..." he says suddenly and goes over to them. They are Transformer sized and wicked looking. "Who is the sword collector? Surely not you, Fanfare?" he picks up a pair of them and decides to take them as well. Though he does leave a few behind. With that he heads back for the cargo bay doors and aims his right arm laser at it, "You can either open these doors or I blow them off, Autobot, the choice is yours." Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines growls around Windshear, still bellowing up a fuss as a whirring sound emits from his ceiling, before his three-jointed lifting arm swings out and telescopes outwards towards Windshears' face like a spring-loaded punching glove! Combat: Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines strikes Windshear with his wingsmack (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. - "What the...Tank?!?" shouts Hound as he back pedals a bit, watching Brawl go from imposing robot to imposing battle tank. "Incoming!!" Leaping to evade the powerfully packed sonic energy, Hound watches it crush through a Cybertron™ dumpster behind him. Taking a look back at Fanfare, the Autobot continues his gradual trek back towards the transport. Raising his right arm, an internal mechanical device whirls to life. As the minor transformation concludes, Hound is suddenly equipped with a .50 caliber machine gun that's now mounted on the same arm. "I think you need some more iron in your diet? Have you taken your Flintstones today?? No?!? Try some of these!!" *RATAAT* *RAAATTTAAAT* *RATTTAT* Combat: Hound misses Tank with his Turret Gun attack! *ZORT!* "Ow." Grimlock grunts as the laser strikes him- but he's not to be stopped! Grimlock growls- and he soon transforms to his dinosaur mode- and in a scene played out in kaiju movies the world over, the mighty tyrannosaurus opens his jaws and breathes a stream of superheated flame at the tank! He pauses, however, as Hound speaks up, and blinks. "You jeep man talk like Junkion!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Tank with his Fire Breath attack! Tremor frowns as he somehow fails to hit a giant airplane! Must be ... jet lagged. Frustrating and fuming now, he turns on the other nearest Autobot. "Hound!" He cocks his fist back and charges the Autobot Jeep. "Head's up!" Combat: Tremor strikes Hound with his YOU ARE PUNCHED BY ME (Punch) attack! Tank manages to roll forward to avoid Hound's turret attack but right into the path of the flaming fire breath the Dinobots are known for. System warnings ping from inside the vehicle, warning the Combaticon of incremental heat damage sustained on the exterior. <> he emits, trucking forward out of the flames and transforming back into robot mode. "You Grimlock need teach Jeepguy how to talk, he acting funny!" Brawl sputters, aiming a punch for the Dinobot's nose. Tank transforms into his Brawl mode. Combat: Brawl strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Nose-Tap (Punch) attack! Windshear hears the noise and looks up and back in time to see this mechanical arm hurling toward his face. No not his face! Seekers can be vein and he is that a bit. Out of reflex he flings up his only free arm *his right* to try and block the device from smashing his face and instead gets his arm gripped like a vice in it. It takes a lot to make Windshear sound off in pain. Its a rare thing indeed and this is one of those times. Like steel clamps, this thing crushes his arm and he cries out. Now pinned and stunned by the sensation of it, the Seeker pauses for a second then suddenly swings his left arm cannon around and fires at the mechanical arm thats pinning his other arm. "I hope this hurts you just as bad!" he snarls as he fires. Combat: Windshear strikes Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines with his LET GO OF MY ARM! (Laser) attack! The arm is broken off, and Fanfare yelps. He growls, and drops the gangplank "Fine. GO. " he growls again, the arm dangling from his roof and sparking. But as Windshear steps out, the door suddenly slams upwards again quickly, trying to catch the mech in between it and his outer chassis! Combat: Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines misses Windshear with his Crushing your head! (Kick) attack! Robot T-Rex! barely registers Brawl running over his toe- and instead, he reaches back with his clawed foot and moves to give Brawl a BOOT before he turns- noting Tremor struggling with Hound. "Hn. Me Grimlock 'member you!" he says- and immediately tromps over- opening his jaws lightning fast as he attempts to chomp down on the agressive Decepticon! "Me Grimlock bet you still taste bad." Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Brawl with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -3 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Tremor with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -3 - Might as well have Harry Connick, Jr. manning Hound's machine gun too! The Autobot spits out a potent spray of hot lead, but none fail to find their mark. "Stupid targetting systems! I better have someone tak...*GOOONG* Hound gets blind-sided by Tremor's incoming attack as he looks down at his machine gun. Hitting the ground face first, the Autobot rolls onto his back, and then springs forward with his feet aimed at the newest assailant. "Didn't Galvatron teach you any manners?!?" Brawl grunts as the jaws are brought down around his sturdy yet smaller frame. "Ewww, Grimlock breath smell bad!" he notes, surging forward and throwing his shoulder into the Dinobot. Combat: Brawl misses Robot T-Rex! with his Tic-Tac anyone? attack! Tremor is knocked for a loop and a half by a rampaging Grimlock! He manages to stay standing, but is subsequently booted onto his aft by the Autobot he suckerpunched. "Scraplets!" He goes rolling. As he struggles to his feet, he's forced to take stock of the situation. It seems rather grim... so to speak. "Scrap this! I'm going after the rubies!" Combat: Tremor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear sees the doors open as he blasts the mechanical arm off and he leaps out of them just as they slam shut. "Sneaky!" he breaths but when he lands, he drops one of the blades. Quickly the Seeker bends down to pick the sword up as it clatters against the cargo doors, "Decepticon! RETREAT!!" he yells as he reaches for the sword. The door had half-opened again in disappointment at having missed eating Windshear. Thus, Fanfare's mood was lightened a bit when Windshear WENT BACK for the sword, and if it weren’t for his inhibitions, he would have giggled as the door swings shut again! Combat: Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines strikes Windshear with his Pulling on the doors' strings... (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 10 damage. Robot T-Rex! grunts a bit, and as Brawl shoves at him, Grimlock just relies upon his surprisingly strong (yet weedy looking) dino arms to shove the combaticon away! Grimlock grunts, and looks up as the 'cons mention the 'retreat' word. "Hnn. That quick." Combat: Robot T-Rex! takes extra time to steady himself. Pass - Looking at the fleeing Decepticon, Hound follows in pursuit, "Hey! Where are you headed? You didn't even say goodbye first?! Here...take a look at this." Initializing his chest-mounted headlights, the Autobot sends a bit of searing light in the direction of Tremor. "This might help you lighten up a bit.!" Combat: Hound misses Tremor with his Headlight Flash (Disruptor) attack! Windshear grabbed the sword and turns to head back for the shuttle when the cargo doors slammed shut again. This time he wasn’t so lucky. With a second rare cry his already smashed right arm is now shut between the two cargo doors. His optics flicker then blaze in red, "Tremor! Brawl! One.. of you.. get .. him.. off me!" he seethes as he tightens his grip on the two swords in his other hand. Suddenly the Seeker reaches back wtih a foot, ignites the afterburner and hoof kicks the Autobot cargo plane as hard as he can. Combat: Windshear misses Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines with his Kick attack! Brawl shrugs, "This bore Brawl, we fight later Grimlock." The Combaticon lifts up into the air and slowly soars off back towards base, neglecting to pay Windshear or Tremor any attention. "Next time, Brawl bring real gud buddies. Grimlock get eye kicked!" Combat: Brawl begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Hound, Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines, Tremor, and Windshear Tremor gets a hand up to shield his optic visor in time to keep from being blinded. He is about to retaliate with excessive violence when he is called to retreat. "We're runnin?" He shouts, furstrated. He hasn't gotten to pop any skulls yet! "Ah, this sucks!" He rises into the air on his antigravs, following Brawl, and point to Hound angrily. "This isn't over, Autobot!" Combat: Tremor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Black Bodied CF-130 Super Hercules with Firey Engines Fanfare slams the door as quick as he could with a growl "Allright, that does it." his accent dropped as he finally transforms, somehow avoiding the kick as he turns to follow the mech, using his own transformation sequence to fling a wing out to try and catch windshear by surprise. Folding down and around, Fanfare transforms from a Black-bodied with hot rod flames on the engines CF-130 Super Hercules into his robot mode. Combat: Fanfare misses Windshear with his Fifty Foot Wing Fling (Smash) attack! Robot T-Rex! lets the decepticons go! There's not much else he can do, really. Grimlock watches Windshear and Fanfare brawl...but he stays put- perhaps letting the transport guy fend for himself! (for now, at least). - Returning an equally threatening fist back at Tremor, Hound shouts, "Next time Decepticon! Remember!! Only you can prevent forest fires!!" Shaking off his nature-guide tour speak, the Autobot heads in the direction of the last remaning enemy. Leveling his blaster at the foe, Hound clicks his weapon on for dramatic effect, "Alright Decepticon. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Drop that cargo!!" If the scout knew Windshear alright, he figured he'd probably get laser fire back in return, but it was the good-guy thing to do afterall. Combat: Hound takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Windshear cant believe Tremor and Brawl just took off. Well yea he can believe it but they wont get far cause hes the only one that knows how to fly the shuttle. Through the haze of pain from his arm being pinned he feels the doors pressure release and realizes the Autobot is transforming. But the Seeker doesnt waste time in looking behind him to see, instead he runs as fast as he can toward the con shuttle, leaving a trail of energon and fluid from his crushed and mangled right arm. Then he stumbles and by the grace of Primus accidentally ducks the huge wing smash that was heading his way. He hears Hound then and glances at him as he keeps going, "Not on your life, Autobot!" and not looking back, Windshear runs into the con shuttle and over to the pilots chair. "We have to go now. I got the rubies! Tremor hit that red button!" he rapidly does what he can with his good arm as he drops the swords on the floor next to him and gets the shuttle in the air as fast as he can. Brawl flies off toward NCC, still grumpy about not bringing enough firepower to quell the Dinobot. Broadcasting over his shortwave, <> "You got it!" Trem slams on the red button with his oversized fist, possibly breaking it. "You gonna be OK, Breeze? God, that was a nightmare." "Maybe if Tremble wasn't such a wussiecon, Brawl have better chance." Brawl grumbles some more to himself, flying aimlessly in the sky. Looking around, the Combaticon scratches his head plate. "Umm, Brawl forgot where base at again? Slag!" Windshear cradles his right arm in his lap as he shakes his head to try and clear the HUD warnings and fly this thing straight now that the pilot assist has been activated, "I dunno, Trem... my arm..." his voice is tight and hes in pain and he cant hide it for once in his life. "But.. at least we got the Rubies .. so you get one Brawl after all..." he pauses and smirks a bit at Brawls comment, "No it was Grimlock and I will... get us.. back to base.. dont worry..." he activates a force field to compensate for the windshield so to speak thats missing and they all head back to earth.